


Acquired Taste

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowe briefly reflects on his relationship with Arumat when he hears a question asked on a radio show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/gifts).



> That question actually did appear on a real radio show by a genius of a comic(Patrice O'Neal when he hosted Opie and Anthony). It inspired me to write this fic and get me to think of Crowe/Arumat and how they work. I hope you like it.

I’m listening to a radio show. I don’t often do this while I’m on board the SRF-001 Aquila or any other spaceship because I’m either too busy or I view a radio as anything but a tool for entertainment purposes. Still, I’m listening even though it’s little more than background noise while I’m doing something else. One voice stands out though. He’s considered very funny and brilliant by many members of the crew, but I’m not familiar with him. He asks and answers a question that sticks in my mind and I’m sure it’ll stick for the rest of my life.

“Every once in awhile, I’ll look in a mirror and ask myself what is the one thing I never thought I would love as much as I do now. My answer? Sushi.”

Sushi? I smile. I can understand why he answered his own question the way he did. When I first saw a dish of it, I didn’t want any of it at all. It took me years to try a couple of pieces and even longer to love all of the varieties. I think of Arumat.

I first met him on Aeos while taking on Phantom soldiers. I’ve never seen anyone like him in any race. He looked like death as he used a huge laser scythe to run down all of his enemies like grass and he flew his ship like an ace. When I heard his name, I thought he sounded like death itself. I learned that he would be meeting death soon enough and he acted like it was nothing. I recall only having respect for his prowess in combat. Most humans on Aeos couldn’t stand him and avoided him like the plague. I honestly believed that if he were ever a “Seed of Hope,” all of Earth would commit suicide. The Elder never viewed him in such a way. I know Faize certainly didn’t. 

My opinion changed once I got to know him better. He never messed around, he had no guile, and he was who he was take or him leave him. I chose to take him. He reminded me of the Four Horsemen. All of them. I never told any human this, not even Edge and Reimi. I never told them that I didn’t really want Arumat going with them. I didn’t mind Faize; he was good, but Arumat was better. 

It’s all over now. The Phantoms are gone, the Grigori are gone, and anything threatening to us is gone. Even the radio show is over now and I hear only silence. I don’t know how much time has passed, and I really don’t care. I’m just thankful to be alive. I’m just thankful that Arumat found me on Roak. He smiled and I smiled right back because I wouldn’t help myself. I’m smiling now because I know he’s thankful too. Sure, he’ll never admit it, but I’ve seen him standing at a window looking at the stars or a planet or my reflection on the glass and I know he smiles. I know he’s smiling now, and it’s not just because I’ll be sparring with him shortly.

I look into a mirror, and I look like I always do. Arumat thinks I’m gorgeous and I think the gods themselves made him. I think of the question that’ll stick in my mind for years to come, and I’ll keep the answer to myself because I don’t have to say it.


End file.
